The present invention relates to a drill string component for connection with other similar drill string components to a drill string for top hammer drilling, particularly in rock, said drill string comprising a set of tubes and a set of rods arranged in the set of tubes.
When drilling with tools of the above mentioned kind the problem arises when drilling long holes upwards that the large amount of flushing liquid between the set of rods and the set of tubes flows out when the drill tool is extended.